Can't change this feeling
by Elyon-Delannoy
Summary: Detenido!


**_YAOI. TWINCEST:_**

Una cosa poca que encontre husmeando en mi pc, no se hace cuanto escribi esto...solo recuerdo que tenia ya una tremenda historia armada y nunca me dedique a anotar detalles. Cuando acepte que no dejaria de pensar en ella hasta que la tuviese escrita, me puse a tipearla y pues...se me olvido de que iba -.-

Esto fue lo que alcanze a escribir entonces y no recuerdo muchas cosas más (salvo una interesante escena por ahi, que al menos si escribi la parte interesante xD...no mas que viene como bien adelante en la historia por eso no puse nada xD). No se si seguir con esto porque tendria que empezarlo todo otra vez =/

En fin, lo subo para ver si les llama la atencion o no...no soy de aquellas personas que publican y esperan recibir comentarios, menos aun exigirlos para seguir escribiendo, lo hago porque me gusta, porque con que solo entren a leer me siento realizada (aunque es cierto que uno que otro comentario diciendote _hey, esto me agrado_ no le hace mal a nadie =P) y porque no dejare de hacerlo sólo porque cada uno de los que lean no dejen un comentario. En este caso en especifico, la única razón por las que le pediría comentarios seria porque se me olvido de que iba la historia y cualquier idea es una ayuda para recordarla y/o reinventarla xD [Creo que esto me hace sonar muy ultrasuficiente y quizas un poco antipatica, pero la costumbre de darme empujoncitos solita para hacer las cosas no se me quita xDD, si no me muevo yo, nadie lo hara por mi despues de todo =P]

Esop, ojala que les guste.

**Ni los gemelos y los demás Santos que puedan llegar a salir me pertenecen...y sufro cada minuto por eso ¬¬.**

_PD: Recién me pongo las pilas para leer Lost Canvas y ya me enamore hasta las patas de este Dohko...y desde anoche que sufro la tremenda necesidad de leer un Kanon/Dohko xDDD ¡¡¡¡¡¡Lo seeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! Es extraño, pero necesito tanto leer uno y no sé si no supe buscar o realmente no hay nada en el vasto mundo de la internek, pero no encontre ni un drabble asi cortito T__T Así que esa seria otra razón por la cual les pediría un review...si alguien conoce alguno ¡por favor, déjenme el link! (De todas maneras...ya me estoy escribiendo uno y me salio como largo el capitulo, aunque igual, el comienzo y una de AQUELLAS escenas es todo lo que tengo en mente xDDD)_

_PD 2: Si a alguien se le ocurre un titulo mejor para esto, bienvenido. (Tercera misera razón para pedir un review xD)_

**Can't change this feeling**

Kanon había desaparecido la noche anterior. No dijo donde, no dijo porqué. Simplemente se marchó. Saga se paseaba como león enjaulado a la entrada de su templo. Esperaba que Kanon tuviera un simple arrebato y que volviera tarde o temprano. Pero se hacia tarde y no aparecía. No le agradaba la idea de que pasara más de una noche fuera de casa. Le hacia sentir como la primera vez que lo perdió, cuando eran tan solo unos muchachos y uno era poseído por un dios sediento de poder mientras el otro era corroído por la envidia que la superioridad de su hermano le producía.

Saga se apoyó en uno de los pilares que adornaban la entrada y suspiró. Ingenuamente había pensado que después de lo de Hades todo había cambiado, que había recuperado a su hermano y que juntos podrían sanar las heridas que aun sangraban. Y que no volverían a cometer los mismos errores. Pero en esos momentos solo era capaz de pensar que se había vuelto a equivocar. Si hacia memoria, poco después de que las cosas se tranquilizaran, Kanon volvió a ser el gruñón de siempre y evitaba por todos los medios tener una conversación seria.

Sacudió la cabeza, pensando en que quizás estaba sacando conclusiones que no eran. Cuando volvió a levantar la vista, fue capaz de distinguir la tenue silueta de su hermano subiendo las escaleras que llevaban al templo. Se adelanto con la idea de encararlo pero Kanon caminaba con la cabeza gacha y al pasar por su lado, lo ignoró.

La perplejidad de Saga crecía a cada momento y cuando por fin fue capaz de reaccionar, Kanon ya se encontraba en algún lugar dentro del templo.

Sin pensarlo mucho más, Saga fue en su búsqueda. Al entrar, vio la chaqueta de Kanon en el suelo. No se molestó en recogerla pues el sonido de agua cayendo le obligó a dirigirse hacia la cocina. En el trayecto, Saga se felicitó mentalmente por conservar la calma en esos momentos, sino las cosas podrían terminar poniéndose peores.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – le preguntó apenas lo vio de pie en la cocina, empinando un vaso de agua.

Kanon lo miró de reojo, sin embargo, no le respondió. Y parecía no tener intenciones de hacerlo. Saga, a un paso de perder la paciencia, se interpuso entre su hermano y el lavavajillas cuando el menor intentaba coger otro vaso de agua, de modo que éste no tuviera más remedio que enfrentarlo.

- Nada…no pasa nada – respondió Kanon intentando coger otro vaso de agua.

- No me vengas con eso – le espeto su gemelo, sintiendo como Kanon se tensaba al sujetarlo del brazo.

Los ojos molestos del menor le piden que deje de molestarlo en ese momento si no quiere que las cosas se pongan feas, sin embargo, Saga parece ser inmune a sus berrinches.

- Dime que te sucede, por favor – rogó Saga una vez más pero al no obtener respuesta continuo, cada vez más molesto - ¿Qué rayos sucede contigo? Cuando todo acabo eras el hombre más arrepentido del mundo. Lo superas y eres la persona más agradable y divertida que he conocido y cuando creo que por fin estamos siendo los hermanos que siempre debimos haber sido, de un momento a otro, todo te molesta, gruñes por todo y por algún motivo parece que todo fuera culpa mía. ¡Y ni siquiera estamos lo suficiente en la misma habitación como para hacer algo que te haya molestado!

Kanon lo mira un poco perplejo y antes de poder responder algo coherente y quizás un poco hiriente, se percata de que su hermano se encuentra atrapado entre el bebedero y él, a solo unos centímetros de distancia. Por algún motivo, que conoce perfectamente, eso le molesta. Y no suele ser la persona más astuta cuando esta molesto. Sin pensarlo, apoya con brusquedad sus manos en el bebedero, una a cada lado del cuerpo de Saga, bloqueándole cualquier ruta de escape y obligándole a retroceder hasta apoyarse contra el mueble.

- ¿De verdad quieres saber que me pasa? – dice Kanon levantando la voz y acercándose lo suficiente para sentir la respiración de Saga contra su rostro -¿De verdad quieres saber que demonios me molesta tanto?

Saga afirma ligeramente con la cabeza, como si temiese la respuesta que pudiese obtener tanto como le asusta la reacción de Kanon. Kanon, por su parte, siente el miedo crecer a cada segundo pero, haga esto ahora o no lo haga nunca, terminaran peleando de todos modos. Con un suspiro resignado cierra la pequeña distancia que los separa y su mundo completo da un giro de 360º en una fracción de segundo. Un momento esta allí gritándole a su hermano y al siguiente, le acaricia los labios con la punta de la lengua. Mueve sus labios lentamente sobre los inmóviles de su hermano, tiembla por dentro y teme abrir los ojos porque sabe que se encontrara con el desprecio de Saga. A decir verdad, prefiere sentir el puñetazo que vendrá más que la mirada reprobatoria de su hermano. Salvo que el golpe nunca llega. Los labios de Saga tampoco parecen tener intención de responder.

Kanon deja de besarle y deja caer la cabeza contra el hombro de su gemelo. Es como si toda la fuerza le hubiese abandonado y si no tuviera el soporte del bebedero y de su hermano, ya estaría en el suelo. Saga no se mueve, no le abraza y no intenta alejarlo. El menor voltea la cabeza y respira en el cuello del mayor. Deja escapar una risita nerviosa y triste y bajito murmura contra la piel de Saga.

- Esto es lo que me pasa. Tú, yo, juntos de esta manera. El tenerte tan cerca y no tenerte del todo. Me esta matando y sin embargo, es lo único que me mantiene vivo. Lo siento. Creo que me iré a la cama ahora. Trata de no estar en este mismo lugar por la mañana. Podría ser un golpe duro para mi ego y sabes como cuido mi autoestima.

La última frase quiso ser graciosa, tal vez sarcástica, pero fue casi un lamento. Kanon no levanto la cabeza en ningún momento mientras abandonaba la cocina hacia su habitación. Saga tardaría un par de minutos más en salir de su asombro.

* * *

Ninguno pudo dormir aquella noche. Cuando Saga recupero el control de su cuerpo solo fue capaz de meterse a la cama y preguntarse constantemente porque cada vez que pensaba en los labios de su hermano contra los suyos, un cosquilleo algo molesto al tiempo que adictivo le recorría el cuerpo. Sabia que debía estar molesto, con ganas de encarar y quizás golpear a Kanon por la estupidez que había hecho pero al contrario, nada de lo que había experimentado antes le había parecido más correcto que aquel contacto. Nunca antes se había planteado la posibilidad de tener una relación con alguien, ni aun después de terminada la guerra contra los dioses. Sin embargo, estaba seguro que de habérselo planteado, Kanon no habría sido su opción. Por ningún motivo.

Por un lado, era malcriado, mal hablado, desordenado, ruidoso, molesto, incapaz de acatar una orden, irrespetuoso, irresponsable, el único idiota que lo hacia reír hasta que le dolían los costados, el único que podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión cuando algo se le metía entre ceja y ceja. Todo lo contrario a lo que el mismo era. Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Saga pero se esfumo de inmediato.

Por otro lado, era su hermano. Su gemelo, el reflejo de su imagen y parte de su sangre. Pensar en él como algo más que una molestia de la que necesitaba cuidar constantemente era absurdo.

¿Por qué entonces se sentía tan tranquilo cuando debería sentir repulsión, odio quizás?

Saga se gira sobre su costado con un suspiro resignado. No tenia caso darle vueltas al asunto, solo conseguiría más preguntas sin respuestas y mas confusiones. Al día siguiente, ya más calmado, debería confrontar a Kanon, a sabiendas de que no sería una tarea nada de fácil. Lo mas factible era que el menor se escondiera de él a como diera lugar. Y en caso de que lograra retenerlo más de cinco minutos, sacar alguna palabra de su boca probaría ser todo un desafío. Sin embargo, lo primero era saber con certeza lo que el mismo pensaba. No era idiota, sabia perfectamente lo que el beso de Kanon significaba. Ahora solo le restaba saber que quería él mismo en esta situación. Saga dio un largo suspiro. Dormir esa noche definitivamente parecía no ser una opción.


End file.
